Not applicable.
This invention relates to mailbox signal indicator apparatuses.
As far back as U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,501 to Sandifur (1936) there have been attempts to create a signal system to be connected to a mailbox that would indicate when mail arrives.
Inventors created several types of such signal systems that through a simple mechanism raised a signal (i.e., a flag or similar signal) when the mailbox door was opened and would remain up after the mailbox was closed. This signal would indicate to the owner only that the mail carrier had come and gone. The owner would then know to go to the mailbox and check for mail. Then the owner would manually lower the signal flag.
The problem with this set-up is that the signal flag goes up regardless of whether any mail arrives. For instance, if the owner was sending a letter, the mail carrier would open the mailbox to retrieve the letter at the same time raising the signal flag. However, if the mail carrier had no new mail to deliver to the owner, the owner would make an unnecessary trip to the mail box.
The present invention includes the basic mechanisms of prior art in addition to an arm mechanism that protrudes out from the front of the box. This is the Reach Arm.
The present invention contains several objects and advantages over the prior art. For example, my invention provides a signal apparatus for mailboxes that will permit the mail carrier in rural and residential districts to signal to the owner that the mail carrier has not only passed through, but that he or she has actually delivered mail.
For example, if the mail carrier retrieves mail but has no mail to deliver, he or she can simply push the reach arm that conveniently protrudes out toward him and the signal flag will go down. This will indicate to the owner that the mail has been picked up (because the traditional red flag is down).
The goal of prior art was ultimately to save people trips to the mailbox. The present invention, however, will accomplish that goal to a greater extent.
Further objects and advantages are that the reach arm makes it convenient for mail carriers or others retrieving mail from their automobiles as there is no reaching to lower the signal flag.
Both the traditional red flag and the blue signal flag can be seen in all directions. (See FIG. 3).